Crowning Achievement
Crowning Achievement is a HTF Fanon episode. Starring Roles *Monarch *Todd Featuring Roles *Senior *Spaz and Nectar *Lifty and Shifty Appearing Roles *Mime *Baldy *Venue *Lumpy *Sir Gron Plot At the museum, Senior gets ready to reveal the newest addition to his medieval display. Watching the revealing is Todd, Monarch, Spaz and Lumpy. Senior announces the revealing and then pulls a cover off a lump, revealing a fancy crown on a stand. Both Todd and Monarch stare in awe and decide they should have the crown. Both wanting it, they run up to Senior and ask him for the crown. Senior quickly declines them both until Monarch pulls out a wad of cash. Senior sees the money and swipes it from Monarch, he then hands him the crown and Monarch runs off. Todd is not willing to accept this and decides to steal the crown from Monarch. Todd then spots Lifty and Shifty, attempting to steal a jewel, and Todd goes up to them. Todd then asks Lifty and Shifty to steal the crown for him but the thieves ask whats in it for them so pulls out a small amount of cash. Both raccoons smile and accept, but before they can do anything Senior spots them and kicks them out. Now on his own, Todd begins to think of a new plan while Monarch goes around showing off his crown to everyone in the muesum. He reaches Spaz and shows her, but she is too hyper and begins spazzing, accidentally knocking the crown from Monarch's head. Monarch yells at Spaz as the crown goes flying out a window and lands upside-down on the head of Mime, killing him. At this time Baldy and Venue walk by on a date but it is ruined when Venue starts eating Mime. Todd at this time spots the crown and removes it from Mime's head, but as soon as he does his hand is bitten off by Venue by accident. Todd screams in pain as the crown rolls into the middle of the street. Monarch arrives outside and spots the crown in the street, so he recklessly runs to it. Somehow he avoids getting hit by a car and he picks up the crown, only to be tackled by Todd. The two tumble across the street and into a wall. Todd then goes to take the crown from Monarch only to find it has stabbed him through the back of the head. Todd quickly shakes off his shock and yanks the skull from Monarch's head and puts it on his, but as soon as he does he succumbs to blood loss and passes out, his head landing in the road and getting ran over. Venue then arrives and eats his body. The episode ends with the crown flying through the air and landing in the hands of Senior. Deaths #Mime is stabbed in the top of his head by the crown. #Monarch is impaled through the back of the head by the crown. #Todd's head is ran over. Injuries #Todd gets his hand bitten off. #Monarch is tackled by Todd. Trivia *Sir Gron is seen at the beginning as a display. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 32 Episodes